


Tell Me

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Name-Calling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Spanking"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

"Tell me," Regina said and spanked Ruby again. "Tell me you're mine."

Ruby was over Regina's knee, her skirt hiked up and her panties around her ankles.

When Ruby didn't say anything Regina spanked her again, harder. Ruby wasn't turned on. She took the stinging spanks because the only thing she deserved was to hurt.

Regina saw putting Ruby over her knee as an assertion of control. She needed to put a stop to the feeling of losing Ruby.

"Say it my naughty little slut," Regina tried not to sound desperate. "Tell." Spank. "Me." Spank. "You're." Spank. "Mine!" 

It was all so awkward. It was like they were both actresses in a terrible tv movie. 

"Tell me you love me Ruby," Regina spanked her over and over, pouring her frustrations into every strike. Ruby yelped and moaned.

When Regina stopped they were both panting. Ruby had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't," Ruby whispered. Slowly she stood, shaky on her feet. She pulled up her underwear and smoothed down her skirt. "I don't love you. I'm sorry Regina. I just don't."

Regina wanted to say something but she could see in Ruby's eyes that there was nothing that she could do. "I understand," she nodded.

Ruby left.

 

 

"Tell me," Regina demanded.

"I'm yours," Kimi replied.

Regina spanked Kimi's bare behind again, then again. She was in control. She was getting what she wanted, just not from who she wanted. For tonight that was enough.

Kimi raised her ass higher.


End file.
